


the enemy

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on on how not one nation in the Hetalia universe seems him. They see him, yet they seem to not hear him. At least, as more than one to three or four nations present with him. Because of a spell, or something happened that did that.<br/>That is my kind of canon that is stuck in my head at random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the enemy

I said Hello as you walked by hoping that you would hear me, but you didn't.   
I cried and wondered why you didn't even flinch at the sound of my voice  
How could you walk past me with out a simple notion that I was there  
Then I saw some one else I knew and again,   
I called out but nothing 

I kept calling out to people but no one answered   
Why had every turned against me   
why doesn't anyone acknowledge me  
So I began to talk to myself and much to my surprise I heard nothing.  
What was going on I can hear everyone else.  
Why can't you hear me! I scream as a multitude of people pass by me

All of them seeing me but not hearing me   
How can a person live like this!  
How can I express this disparity with no sound.  
I begin to panic!  
And right as I feel a scream pierce my ears I wake up 

This dream has haunted me for years now   
Ever since the day I shut my mouth instead of telling you the truth  
Some say silence is golden,   
but I know the truth  
Silence is the enemy


End file.
